


I Hope It’s Already Too Late

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2017 [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, Choking, Frottage, Hate Sex, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2017 Day Nine.He was always weak when it came to Jason Todd.





	I Hope It’s Already Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> Taking this one down to the wire. I've never written this ship before but I really do like it a lot, so I gave it my best shot. I hope it's alright! I'm admittedly a bit nervous!
> 
> Title is from "No Children" by the Mountain Goats. Yes, it's overused. Yes, it's still good.
> 
> Enjoy!

Admittedly, he should’ve seen this coming. Jason got heated in his anger quickly and, as they argued, Bruce felt the anger radiating off of him in waves. They had been fighting about methods and murder, voices raised until they echoed off the walls in the otherwise empty cave.

He could nearly smell the anger coming off of him, sparks of electricity flying hot off of him and filling the air. Bruce almost didn’t see Jason lunging at him, caught up in his senses and his own growing anger. He wanted to tell Jason to stop talking, wanted Jason to listen like he did when he was Robin, but he knew that he wouldn’t.

Jason launched himself at Bruce and, as they went flying through the air together, Jason’s hands clawing at him, he could only think one thing;

When did Jason Todd get so _big _?__

__It shouldn’t have surprised him but it did, and he found himself landing hard against the cold floor of the cave with a hot, heavy weight above him, Jason looked down at him with wild, angry eyes that were stretched so wide, all with a grimace to match, and Bruce hardly tried to fight back. He pushed back against the solid weight of Jason once before letting his hand rest on his chest, just looking up at him._ _

__He should’ve stopped this. He _could’ve_ stopped it but, God forgive him, he didn’t. He blocked the punches that go sailing at his face with ease but he didn’t push Jason off of him like he could’ve, like he _should’ve_. Jason’s anger towards Bruce made him sloppy, fighting like it’s the first time he had ever thrown a punch._ _

__“He _killed_ me.” Is the only thing Jason could say, voice hoarse with unshed tears, and Bruce wanted to gather him in his arms and hold him close like he would’ve when Jason was just a kid._ _

__Instead, Jason curled his fingers around Bruce’s neck and _squeezed_ like he meant it. He probably did mean it, blinded in his anger enough to want to kill Bruce in ways that they both thought he had gotten over. Jason’s hair brushed over his face, hands curled tight around Bruce’s neck, a crushing grip that cut his airflow off and he knew he should’ve pushed Jason off of him. Once again, he found himself just sitting there and staring at Jason, looking up at him with pale, bleary eyes as he was choked by those big hands._ _

__Jason’s hands fell away abruptly and Bruce fought to breath, coughing up choked gasps. Those hands quickly moved back but the anger fell away from Jason’s face, replaced by a perverted sort of curiosity. That was when Bruce noticed something that sent shame curling through him._ _

__Jason was hard. Unmistakably hard, pressed up against his thigh, a hard, hot line. Bruce grunted, his hips rolling up to try and buck Jason off of him. He wasn’t ashamed about Jason’s reaction, rather it was his own that made him feel _sick_._ _

__He was hard too. Jason noticed, expression unreadable as their erections caught against each other, dragging against each other._ _

__“O-Oh…” Jason murmured, fingers loosened just slightly._ _

__He repeated the motion, their hips dragging together against, eyes squeezing shut as Bruce replied in kind. He bucked up against Jason’s hold, trying to break free but only succeeding in bringing their bodies together once more._ _

__He didn’t want this, he couldn’t want it._ _

__So why hadn’t he fought harder to push Jason off? He could get rid of him with ease, he should’ve pushed him off and admonished him for taking advantage of an unfortunate situation. He had more discipline than that, although Bruce didn’t know who he had thought about in that moment anymore._ _

__Because it was true for himself as well. He had more discipline than that, he wasn’t ruled by the bad choices his proteges made, by the bad decision that only Jason could make. But none of his other Robins, former or otherwise, could even broach the topic of murdering the Joker._ _

__Then again, none of them would. Jason was the variable in the sea of constants, the black sheep of their little family, a word that hurt to think about. Everyone of his former sidekicks were unique but they all followed his ideology. Jason had his own methods, ones that he found despicable and heartbreaking all at once._ _

__Jason made him feel weak. Which was why he remained under Jason, rutting and bucking against him like they were horny teenagers as Jason’s hands still stayed around his neck. He squeezed and Bruce gasped for breath, his own hands coming up to Jason’s hips and pulling him hard against him. He groaned as they ground together, the hard line of his cock pressed up against Jason’s._ _

__His vision started to go dark around the edges when Jason’s hands finally pulled off of his throat, letting him breathe in exchange for grabbing his face with clawing fingers. He was pulled up into a bruising, crushing kiss that felt more like fighting than what they had been doing before. The kiss choked him more than Jason’s hands had, and he found his own hands tightening around Jason’s hips to pull him in harder._ _

__“God, B, please!” Jason gasped out, throwing his head back to moan loudly, and Bruce’s heart hurt in ways he couldn’t describe._ _

__For another brief moment, this felt just as wrong as it had when he first felt Jason’s cock against his leg. Bruce knew he should stop but he didn’t think it was possible, both of them flying together once again, this time towards shameful orgasm._ _

__Bruce came quietly, following after Jason’s loud, shouted orgasm. The pleasure was overwhelming as he rolled up against Jason one last time before cumming in his pants. It was good but overwhelmingly unsatisfying, guilt rolling off of him in waves very quickly after it had ended. Jason breathed hard, collapsing on him to press kisses into his neck as he came down._ _

__As quickly as it had started, though, Jason rolled off of him. He looked down at Bruce with hooded eyes, face laced with worry and guilt of his own._ _

__“I-I...I gotta go…” He forced out, turning on his heels and running out, leaving Bruce alone in his cave with his guilt and worry._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2017. You can read all of the fics or pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
